The Flower And The Night
by CookieSnap
Summary: Just like how the sunhigh sun and the moonhigh moon battle for a place in the sky Brightclan and Darkclan battle for their place in the forest. A new generation of warriors are being born and trained in Brightclan. Follow Daisypaw and Nightpaw as they learn their place in the clan as they become warriors and discover not everything is as it seems. May contain some violence
1. Allegiances and Clan Information

**Allegiances and Clan information**

* * *

 **BrightClan**

Territory \- Tall trees with thin leaves which allow lots of light to reach the undergrowth, resulting in thick bushes and other undergrowth covering the forest floor, a stream runs on the edge of their territory creating the clans boarder

Camp – In the centre of the camp is a large stump next to an old rotting fallen tree, this stump has been used by many leaders and was said to be as old as the clans themselves! The rest of the camp is built around this stump, dens are made up of bramble and ferns and nests are made from dug out dips in the ground lined with moss and ferns

Prey \- Mainly small mammals such as mice, shrews and squirrels, sometimes rabbits and fish

 **Leader**

Whitestar (F)

White she cat with light grey paws and tail tip, green eyes

 **Deputy**

Cloudstorm (M)

Light grey Tom with a white muzzle and chest, blue eyes

 **Medicine cat**

Poppyheart (F)

Auburn and brown patched she cat, orange eyes

 **Med apprentice**

Dropletpaw (M)

Dark grey Tom with white patches, grey eyes

 **Warriors:**

Gingerstem (F)

Dark orange she cat with a dark brown stripe down her back, green eyes

Grassfoot (M)

Light brown tabby Tom, green eyes

Dewwhisker (F) apprentice is NightWhisper

Grey she cat with black stripes, blue eyes

Robinwing (M)

Dark brown Tom with a reddish tinted chest, yellow eyes

Willowclaw (F)

Tortoiseshell she cat with long ear tuffs and green eyes

Brambleheart (M) apprentice is Daisypaw

Large long haired tabby tom with yellow green eyes

Mintleaf (F)

A white she cat with leaf shaped grey patches

 **Apprentices**

Daisypaw (F)

A grey she cat with a white muzzle and belly, ginger patches and a white and ginger striped tail, yellow eyes

Nightpaw (M)

A long haired Tom with an abnormal white grey body and black limbs, yellow eyes

 **Queens**

Sunfoot

A white she cat with ginger paws, mother to Honeykit (F), Branchkit (M) and Birchkit (M) of 2 moons

 **Kits**

Honeykit (F)

A light ginger she cat with a white face and paws, blue eyes

Branchkit (M)

A brown Tom with a white belly, grey eyes

Birchkit (M)

A light brown Tom with a white tail and paws, blue eyes

 **Elders**

Duskflower (F)

An old skinny black she cat, yellow eyes

* * *

 **Darkclan**

Territory - Thicker tree compared to BrightClan which shelters their territory well although provides them with a darker territory, a stream runs on the edge of their territory creating the clans boarder

Camp \- ?

Prey \- prey usually consists of birds and sometimes fish and small mammals

 **Leader**

Shadestar (M)

A dark grey Tom with black flecks, Amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Leafear (M)

A light brown tabby Tom with large lead shaped ears, yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat**

Appleblossom (F)

A white she cat with dark ginger flecks

 **Medicine apprentice**

Silverpaw (M)

A long hair grey Tom with darker grey limbs and white paws

 **Warriors**

Lionleap (M)

A long legged pale ginger Tom with darker ginger paws and long legs

Barkfoot(M)

A white Tom with a brown tail and paws, apprentice is Tinypaw

Smokefur (M)

A large Tom with thick grey fur, apprentice is Stripepaw

Twitchtail (F)

Black and white She cat with a black tail which twitches almost constantly

Sparrowwing (F)

A brown flecked she-cat with white paws, apprentice is Stormpaw

 **Apprentices**

Stripepaw (M)

A very stripy light and dark brown Tom

Stormpaw (M)

A white Tom with grey patches

Tinypaw (F)

A very small tortoiseshell she cat

 **Queens**

Whitecloud

A white long furred she cat with a grey face, kit is Berrykit

 **Kits**

Berrykit (F - 1 Moon)

A brown and white spotted she cat

 **Elders**

Ivytail (M)

A dark tabby Tom with matted fur

Weedwhisker (F)

A ginger she cat with very long whiskers

* * *

 **Other Information**

StarCaves \- At the end of the stream which parts the two clans is a cave, every full moon the two clans meet here in peace to discuss their current situation, the Medicine cats of each clan also meet here on half moon to talk to StarClan. The cave glistens in the moon light reflecting star like figures on the surface of the still water

The Stream \- The stream is the main boarder of the two clans, half belongs to Brightclan and the other belongs to Darkclan, both clans are often fighting over the stream and if the two clans happen to meet at the stream things often end badly.

More may be added as the story progresses, I recommenced you refer back to this chapter every now and again :3

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

This is a Fanfiction written based off the Warriors series by Erin Hunter, although some elements are similar (for example Starclan and meeting at the moons) I in no way have or do intend to copy this series. If any events happen to occur similar in any way to the original books this is unintentional

All characters have been designed and created by me, therefore belong to me. Again, if these appear similar to yours this is a coincidence and has not purposely been done

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**

I hope you enjoy

Feel free to send a message, write a review or rate this fanfic!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

The sunrise sun begun to touch the clearing, warming the thick, fresh undergrowth and promising a prey heavy Greenleaf to come. Whitestar, the leader of BrightClan; one of the two clans which occupy forest, left her den which is located in the very centre of the camp in a tall tree stump which was said to have been the den of many previous leaders, and was older than the clans which have been settled in the forest for many many seasons. She sat on the stump proudly and looked around her clan's camp as it lit up boldly, her deputy Cloudstorm had served her for moons and was just leaving the Warriors den half stretching as he made his way to her, together they murmured quietly as the rest of the clan begun to stir.

The nursery is tucked quietly near the Warriors den, the early sun rays begun to reach the entrance waking the cats inside, a ginger she-cat stepped out and sat down in the warm sun, grooming herself peacefully, her paw taking the small and gentle laps of her tongue which then rolled over her head and ears, every now and again her paw would reach a small tuff of moss which released its grip and fell on the morning dew covered ground. Suddenly she stopped grooming and lifted her head and noticed Cloudstorm pad over to her and gave her an affectionate lick between her ears

"Today is the day Gingerstem" he purred, his voice filled with love and joy. Cloudstorm was then shortly cut off when a grey, white and ginger kit came tumbling out of the nursery "Today's the day today's the day!" her small paws kneaded eagerly at the ground and her tail was fluffed with excitement.

"Daisykit, quite down, you'll wake BrightClan and Darkclan both!" Gingerstem scolded the young cat

"Sorry..." Daisykit dipped her head and bounced back into the nursery, shortly after she sprung back out and tumbled with another kit, her litter mate. He hissed silently at her and sat back up washing his unusual white grey body and black paws and limbs

"Daisykit, play nicely with Nightkit, remember you'll be apprenticed today, you should look you best" Cloudstorm purred with amusement "I don't want you ruining my reputation"

Daisykit's eyes opened wide with fear "T-that wouldn't happen, would it?"

"Cloudstorm, don't say such a mouse brained thing! Of course not! Now come here, if you won't groom yourself like your brother I'll have to do it for you myself" before her kit could respond Gingerstem grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her close to her belly, she then begun rapidly rasping her tongue over Daisypaw's head

"Mother! I'll do it myself!" Daisykit hissed while struggling free from her mothers grasp and begun grooming herself in her own pace.

* * *

By now, the whole clan had woken and many cats were gathered around the fresh kill pile gossiping and talking about patrols which were yet to be announced, Dewwhisker and Grassfoot sat together sharing a mouse while Willowclaw picked her way through the pile to find the prefect piece of prey which wasn't too damp with morning dew. While others lay basking in the warm sun, Brambleheart sat listening to the elder, Duskflower, as she spoke of her young warrior days, she rarely left her den to join the other cats in the clearing yet today the sun's warmth brought her out of her nest.

Suddenly all cats turned and pricked their ears as Whitestar yowled "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the stump, we have some kits to apprentice" her eyes glowed with pride as her clan begun to gather around her.

"Now remember what I've told you! Behave and do as you're told!" Gingerstem demanded

"I'm sure they'll be just fine" Cloudstorm responded "If you managed to get through your apprentice ceremony I'm sure these kits will too" he licked his mate once more before he trotted off waving his tail to join Whitestar at her side.

"I was never as bad as these two!" Gingerstem hissed back, ignoring her two kits

Daisykit jumped for joy "let's go let's go!" She begun pushing her brother eagerly, he responded with a worried gaze at his mother

"it'll be fine, come on" she licked his head comfortingly and led her two kits to the front of the crowded cats. Whitestar looked down at them "Finally, you two are ready".

 _"When a flower blooms the night will whisper and the clans will change forever"_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

* * *

Daisykit's confidence slowly begun to face like SilverPelt during sunrise as she stared around her at the eager faces, she slowly begun to meet her littermate's pace as she pressed against him nervously as both cats tense, feeling his unsteady breathing and slow nervous walk didn't help her anxiety, although at that point Nightkit's rapid breathing seemed to make her stronger, knowing how he must feel. She turned around and looked at Gingerstem who was a short distance from her two kits, her mother simple twitched her whiskers and directed them forward with her paw.

They had never been part of a Clan meeting, therefore so many cats in one place felt overwhelming for both kits. Daisykit looked around for the familiar gentle gaze of her father, yet he stood at the stump with Whitestar, his head raise high expressing how proud he was that his kin were about to be apprenticed, their fathers eyes were fixed on them, his gaze warming her pelt slightly with love. The walk from the nursery to their current point, only a few tail lengths from where their father and leader stood, seemed to have lasted moons and the faces which glazed through their pelts seemed so unfamiliar even though she could name every cat in the clan by scent, face of voice. Daisykit felt as if she was a rouge, a stranger, to the clan.

Finally, Daisykit's fear aching paws had reached the close and warming gaze of Whitestar, although still feeling nervous the glow of her eyes lifted some of the anticipation from her. Feeling more confident Daisykit left her brothers side, leaving just a whiskers space between them, she wanted to look confident and independent to her leader I want her to see that I'm just as good of a warrior as my mother and father she though, although her thoughts were cut off when Nightkit fell back to his sister's side, she felt him shiver with fear as his warm pelt met hers 'he doesn't like all these cats staring at-' her thoughts were cut off as Whitestar's soothing voice begun the ceremony, at last.

"Today, BrightClan will be introducing two new apprentices" she begun "We have been without a apprentice for some moons now, therefore these kits will be an important part of our clan as we revive after such a difficult Leafbare" her words carried sadness and hope, her eyes not giving away the emotions which clearly still gripped to her like bur on a cats pelt

"Daisykit, you have reached your sixth moon, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Daisypaw. Brambleheart, you have been a warrior for a few moons now and I believe you are ready to take on an apprentice. Your training was exceptional, and you have shown yourself to be dedicated and loyal to your clan. You will be the mentor of Daisypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Daisypaw left her brothers side, as she did so he lifted a paw and lent forward as if to speak but pulled back. She skipped excitingly over to Brambleheart and dipped her head as she reached the young tabbies paws

"I look forward to mentoring you, Daisypaw" her purred "I'll teach you all I know" he lent forward and lowered his muzzle to reach Daisypaw's, eagerly she did the same. As she did so the clan yowled her new name, and she couldn't help but feel her pelt warm with embarrassment, which melted away the anxiety which clung to her before, Brambleheart nudged her and indicated for her to follow him to where the others sat 'I'm part of the clan now!' Waving her tail she followed her mentor to the front of the crowd, a couple of tail lengths away from where her brother sat alone, she turned to Brambleheart "We can train with Nightkit, can't we? He can't be left alone" she looked up at Brambleheart heart with her ears flat

"I'm sure we can every now and again, but not always..." She could sense the uncertainty in the tom's voice "You've both got your own paths set for you now, I'm sure Nightkit will find his as well as you." Although her mentor's words were true, Daisypaw felt as if she was missing her tail knowing that her brother was no longer able to be next to her from Sunhigh to Moonhigh for moons like she had known when they were both kits. The yowl of Whitestar snapped Daisypaw back to the camp as her brothers ceremony was beginning to commence and made her pelt prickle as she stared desperately at Nightkit.

The clan's mumbles slowly died down and anxious eyes rested on her brother, Daisypaw saw Whitestar shoot a glance to Gingerstem who stared back silently, her eyes warm but blocking the sign of any emotions in which she had tucked inside her, the leaders eyes then flicked to her father who simply nodded. Daisypaw felt the fur on the back of her neck begin to rise it's not fair, they can't judge him before he even tries! Brambleheart clearly sensed the apprentices anger and comfortingly place his paw on the head but said nothing, slowly she let her fur lie flat again and joined the rest of the clan, adding to the nervous glares onto Nightkit's shoulders. Finally Whitestar spoke.

"Nightkit, you too have reached the age in which you are able to be apprenticed, and from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw, I have chosen your mentor wisely" she paused for a deep breath before continuing, Daisypaw kneaded the ground nervously "Dewwhisker, you are also ready for an apprentice of your own, you are a talented and trusting member of the clan and I entrust this young apprentice in your paws."

Daisypaw watched as leader and mentor exchanged a nodded "Dewwhisker was a good choice" she murmured to her mentor

"See" he stared confidently with bright eyes at his apprentice "She's just who he needs, am I right?" Daisypaw responded with a simple mrrow

Just who he needs she repeated her mentors words in her mind.

* * *

New chapters will be posted every Monday weekly, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nightpaw's pale leafy green eyes focused on Whitestar as she spoke his apprentice ceremony "Dewwhisker will be your mentor!" The yowls of the cats around him seemed supporting and proud, although they sounded different to his sisters, the cats were nervous. Over the sound of his clan mates Nightpaw picked up the gentle paw steps and quickly turned around to see Dewwhisker standing almost muzzle to muzzle with him

"I'll be sure to teach you all I can Nightpaw!" She whispered

Her voice was soft and warming, Nightpaw allowed his focus on the cats around him to disintegrate and stared at the she-cat wisely, as if to be analysing her potential as a mentor. His long stare did not seem to affect Dewwhisker and she stood peacefully, with a gentle gaze allowing him to stare as he pleased. After a short few seconds, which may have felt like moons, Nightpaw blinked his eyes and shook his head, snapping out of his trance. Dewwhisker padded forward and paced her small muzzle in front of the apprentice, nervously Nightpaw followed her movements and quickly touch noses with his mentor and drew back quickly, Dewwhisker purred with amusement and begun walking over to the crowd of cats where Brambleheart and Daisypaw stood. Quickly, Nightpaw stumbled past this mentor and ran straight to Daisypaw's side, burying his muzzle into her shoulder feeling her warmth and drawing in her scent, he felt less lonely with her around and his restlessness lifted.

"Nightpaw" he lifted his head as his sister spoke to him gently, and gazed into her eyes "Nightpaw, you did great! We're both apprentice now!" She cuffed his ear playfully and Nightpaw purred happily in response, they both the proceeded to drop into their unmastered hunter crouch and pounced on each other. Nightpaw nipped the back of Daisypaw's leg and she forced a pretend yowled and spun around and tried to use her weight to knock him off his paws, but Nightpaw was ahead of her game and stapled himself to the ground securely and hardly moved and inch when his sister fell into him, he was about to fall into of her, putting their scuffle to an end when he was broken off early by Dewwhisker and Brambleheart

"Hey you two, you're not kits anymore!" Brambleheart meowed, with a slight tease in his voice

"We've only just been made apprentices! Plus, I've seen you play fighting with Sunfoot's kits!" Daisypaw retorted playfully

"That's different, they're my sisters kits!" Brambleheart shuffled his paws "And don't talk back to your mentor"

Dewwhisker was first to make the move, cutting off the two cats before they could continue

"I would like to show Nightpaw the territory, maybe we could practice some hunting techniques while we're at it? Cloudstorm hasn't put us for any patrols so it'll give us plenty of time to give it a go!" Dewwhisker spoke softly making Nightpaw feel at ease next to her, although his eyes flicked over to Daisypaw and back to his mentor

"Could we join you?" Brambleheart asked, as if he had read Nightpaw's mind. He wanted to hunt and look at the boarders with Daisypaw too!

"The more the merrier" Dewwhisker replied nervously, Nightpaw saw the two cats shuffle closer together, he rotated and angled his ear so that he could listen in to what they were meowing about

"We should let him be with Daisypaw just this once"

"Just this once, but Whitestar said he has to learn to not rely on her in the way he does, I think that he needs to be on his own in order to do that"

"Tomorrow, but just for today, let them be together"

Nightpaw's neck fur begun to rise, _how dare they talk about me as if I'm not even here!_ He hissed to himself.

Suddenly he fled a gentle nudge from his sister

"Don't get angry, you know as well as I do that the whole clan is worried about you, don't you?"

Nightpaw nodded and dipped his head, slowly the fur on his shoulders lay flat again

"You can't always be with me now, you understand that right?" His sisters voice was filled with sadness which made him feel lonely

"B-but we can play together still, and we'll be in the apprentice den together, just us two!" She jumped to her paws and kneaded at the ground "it'll still be fun"

Although Nightpaw didn't agree, he would still be without his sister, no one else in the clan understood him like she did, not even his own mother and father.

The four cats made their way out of the thorn barrier leaving the camp behind them, Nightpaw remained at Daisypaw's side and copied her every paw step, every now and again he could feel Brambleheart's wary gaze, although his own mentor did not even glance over her shoulder at him, good I don't want her to worry about me, I'm perfectly fine

The two warrior came to a halt as the stood in front of a large and twisted tree

"This is the Twisted Oak" Brambleheart spoke first "It's a great place to catch squirrels, they are always nesting in here!"

"I'm going to catch a squirrel today! And it's going to be as big as Nightpaw" Daisypaw held her head up high

 _As if! That would make it bigger than you!_

Suddenly Nightpaw herd a scuffle in the leaves behind him and angled his ear to the direction it was coming from, his whiskers twitched eagerly and he gapped his mouth and tasted the air

"What can you scent?" Dewwhisker left the two bickering cats and quietly crept over to where Nightpaw sat a one of the oddly shaped tree roots, he responded with a simple twitch of his tail, Dewwhisker suddenly seemed panicked and lifted her head to draw the scent of the scuffling creature

"Oh, a squirrel!" She purred "You can give it a go you know, I mean it's a good way to start off"

Nightpaw stared at her for a few seconds and dipped his head, he lowered himself into a clumsy hunters crouch and wiggled his hind quarters.

"Keep you tail off the ground, try and keep your back legs still and make sure you creep forwards lightly" Dewwhisker crouched next to him in the correct position, she had obviously mastered her hunters crouch as it appeared much more gracefully and light compared to Nightpaw's

"Go!" Dewwhisker whispered, seconds after Nightpaw shot forwards, the squirrel was fast dropping its acorn and sprinting ahead, but Nightpaw was sharp and silently fast, with only one attempt available he jumped forward and grabbed hold of whatever he could, a loud screech alarmed him and he felt a tug in his jaws, the load in his mouth lightened as the squirrel scampered away heavily and weakened, leaving Nightpaw behind with a large clump of dusty grey squirrel fur in his mouth, he spat it out and flopped onto the ground.


End file.
